


Roleplay

by petra_austria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Funny, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: After meeting Danny Williams again at Kamekonas food truck, you and him develop a flirty friendship. One day, you want to take it to a new level and surprise him with nothing but a trench coat and some roleplay at his hotel room.





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Hawaii Five O 2 weeks ago and when I wrote this little smut, I was at episode 3x04, so this story takes place around that time.  
> I don't know what else happens on the show so please keep that in mind when you read it.  
> Other than that, have fun reading =)  
> I'm happy for every comment ;-)

You're a lawyer who had met Detective Danny Williams when he and Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0 had come to question you about a client of yours which had been murdered. Even thought they were here to talk to you about someone’s death, you couldn't deny Danny's good looks and his physique and had to admit you were taken a bit by surprise by his charm. Sadly this was the only time you had the chance to talk to him and it wasn't quite the right time to flirt. You followed the investigation on the news and had to repeat your statement with HPD, so no chance to talk to him again.

 

A few weeks later, you used your first free day in the almost 4 months of living in Hawaii to spend it on the beach. You had been relocated by your New York office to Hawaii to help build the new local headquarters as a junior partner. This meant a lot of work and no free time or the chance to make new friends outside the office. That's why you had no other choice but to spend your day off alone.

You spent your time reading or sleeping in the sun, but eventually you got hungry and walked up to a food truck that had caught your eye earlier. “Kamekona’s shrimp truck”, you read the big sign on the yellow truck. You put your sunglasses up in your hair to read the menu. “Hello, pretty lady. What can I get you?”, a large man behind the counter asked you. You recognized his face from the truck and his apron. This must be Kamekona.

“Uh, hard to decide, everything looks so delicious. What are you recommending?”, you asked him. “The garlic shrimps are the best”, you heard a familiar voice beside you.

"Detective Williams", you said surprised as you turned to your side. "Ms. Y/L/N", he seemed just as surprised as you were. “Good to see you, bruh”, Kamekona greeted him. “You two know each other?”, he asked Danny. “Yeah, Steve and I questioned Ms. Y/L/N for a case a few weeks back”, he explained and looked at you the whole time. “Oh, please call me Y/N”, you offered. You tried to hide the fact that you're really happy that he remembered your name. The investigation had been several weeks ago and you were sure he had a lot of other cases in the meantime.

"What, ugh, what are you doing here?", he asked and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's my day off", you explained. "After almost 4 months on the island, I figured I could visit the beach for the first time", you added. “Oh, you’ve never been to the beach? What a shame. The beach looks better with you on it”, Kamekona said to you and threw you a flirty smile in your direction. “Alright, alright, big guy”, Danny said.

“So, is it two garlic shrimps then?”, Kamekona changed the subject. Danny looked at you with a questioning look. “Yes, why not. Sounds good”, you agree and search for your wallet in your purse. “No, no, please, let me”, Danny put his hands up to stop you and paid for your meals. You followed him to an empty table and sat down across from him.

“What a coincidence that I meet you here”, you said to start a conversation. You’ve never been good with awkward silence. “Not really, I eat here almost every day”, Danny shrugged his shoulders. “Really? You must hate shrimp by now”, you smiled. “Yeah, you’d think that but Kamekona’s too good at his job. You’ll see”, he answered with a wink which made you blush a bit. “And you? How did you end up here?”, he asked. “You mean here at the truck or here in Hawaii?”, you asked with a crooked smile. “Both, but let’s start with the truck”, he smiled.

“Well, to be honest, I just drove around until I got lost and just pulled in the next parking spot I could find. I know it’s a shame that I only know the way from my apartment to work and back”, you smiled shyly. “So I wandered around and found this part of the beach. After a while my empty stomach found Kamekona”, you explained further. “See, it’s what I always tell you, Danny. The ladies come to ME”, Kamekona arrived with the plates of garlic shrimps and put them down in front of you. “That smells absolutely delicious”, you sighed and looked up at him with a big smile. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome, pretty lady”, he winked at you again which made you giggle a little bit.

“And now tell me how you ended up in Hawaii”, Danny said and started eating. You told him that you originally came from New York. He mentioned that he had figured it from your accent. You told him further that you only really took the job offer because you had broken up with your fiancée after 3 years and urgently needed a change of scenery.

“And what about you, detective?”, you asked in return. You found out that he had a daughter called Grace he had only moved here to be close to his daughter when his ex had moved here. Before that he was living in New Jersey, which you had figured from his accent. But he had found a new family in his co-workers and friends at 5-0. A bit reluctantly he added that he had broken up with his girlfriend Gabby a few weeks back due to your hard questioning. “Though questions, counselor”, Danny pulled out of the conversation.

“It sounds like you could use some fun”, you stated at the end of his story. “And you sound like you could use some friends”, he countered. “True”, you nod. “I can be very friendly”, he said with a smirk. “And I can be very fun”, you said and shot him a devilish grin. Suddenly you two went into a friendly-flirty stare down until his phone started ringing. “Sorry, gotta take this”, he sighed after a look at the caller ID. He took his phone and walked away a few steps from the bench. It only took him about a minute to come back.

“Sorry, but I have to leave. Work”, explained with an apologetic look. “Oh, okay, no problem”, you assured him. Out of a sudden intuition, you grabbed a clean napkin and a pen from your purse to write down your number. “When you have some free time on your hands and you’re in the mood to do something fun, give me a call…friend”, you said and as you moved the napkin you have signed with “the fun counselor” over the table in his direction. He grabbed it with a wink and walked towards a silver Chevrolet Camaro. “Uh, nice car”, you whisper to yourself as you watched him drive off.

 

It took Danny almost a week to text you with an invite to some drinks or another “dinner” at Kamekona’s food truck He signed his message with “the friendly detective” which made you laugh out loud in your office. Luckily you had one to yourself.

Sadly you had to decline his offer because of an important business meal with some high value clients and two of the senior partners. When you suggested a another date, Danny had to get a last-minute raincheck because another case had the five-0 on their toes. This went back and forth and ended up with you two texting on a regular basis. The conversations between you two went effortlessly and were always kept light and fun. Every time your phone buzzed, a big smile appeared on your face, didn’t matter where you were.

Finally, you managed to get together for beers again and again, almost talked the whole night through every time, but it always remained friendly, but with heavy flirting. You figured your east coast connection was a good base for your friendship.

 

After almost another 5 weeks of texting and friendly beers, you decided to give your friendship a little spicy twist.  
"Do you have Grace this weekend?", you asked via text message and hoped he would reply soon since you were sitting in your car not far from his hotel. His reply came almost immediately. "No, just dropped her off at my ex. Just came home", he texted. "Why?", came in a second message and you had to smile a little. 

You started your car and drove the few blocks. "I'm bored, that's all. What are you doing right now?", you typed as you had parked your car in the parking lot next to the hotel complex. "Just sitting on my couch…alone. Watching TV…alone ;-)", he replied. "Poor Danny, all alone in his luxury hotel room, boo-hoo", you texted back, a cheeky grin on your face. You got out of your car and walked inside the hotel lobby.

"Could you tell me the number of Detective Williams' room, please?", you asked the concierge, to not tip Danny off that you were coming. "What does it concern, Miss?", the man asked. "Work. I'm from Luson, Peck & Partner. He asked me to drop off some files for his current case", you justified you visit and showed him your business card. You hoped he wouldn't smell the bullshit and direct you to his room. You started to sweat in your trench coat since it was almost a hundred degrees outside. Thank god you weren't wearing next to nothing underneath it. Just the thought about it made you sweat even more.

Was this a good idea? Would he think this is a joke? Would he laugh at you? The last thing you want when you’d be standing in front of someone in your underwear was to be laughed at. But from the looks he had given you during your several get-togethers, you kind of knew he wouldn’t laugh. Quite the opposite.  
"Detective Williams is on the 3rd floor, room number 312", the concierge interrupted her thoughts and she was actually thankful for that. "Thank you", you said to him with a thankful, confident smile and walked towards the elevators.

"What are you wearing right now?", you typed as you stepped into the elevator and a devilish grin appeared on your lips. You could actually see his irritated look as he read your text. You checked your make-up in the mirror and pulled the rope of your coat tighter. With a ding the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and a sign directed you to his room number. "Just a normal shirt and pants…you?", you read his answer. "Why don't you check for yourself? ;-)", you sent the message and as you saw that the second check-mark turned blue, which meant he had read the message, you knocked on his door. It took him a few seconds to open the door. You could hear him rumble behind it.

"Y/N?", he asked surprised and confused. "Detective Williams", you smiled at him with, what you hoped would be, a flirtatious smile. He looked a bit astonished as he checked your outfit. And he didn’t even know half of it, you thought to yourself. Danny kept looking at you, standing in the door. “May I come in, detective?”, you asked him. He cleared his throat and stepped aside. “Sure”, he mumbled, his eyes following your every move. “Where did you managed to get a trench coat in Hawaii?”, he asked. “I brought it from New York”, you simply answered and turned around after a look around his hotel room.

“Is this the first question of your interrogation, detective?”, you asked with a little wink. “Interrogation?”, he asked confused, not sure if he had heard right. After a few moments of a stare-down, you sighed with rolling eyes. “It’s called roleplay, Danny. You’re the detective and I’m the suspect”, you quickly explained, determined not to bail out. You had planned this out, poorly as it turned out.  
“But I AM a detective”, he countered, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, still unsure of what you were doing here.

“Come on”, you said and walked a few steps closer to him. “Don’t you wanna play…wanna have some fun…friend”, your voice turned more and more into a whisper. He looked at you and you saw him swallow hard. Another stare-down happened between you two. You bit down on your lower lip and he licked his. From the look he gave you, you knew he was in.

“So, detective. I don’t want to tell you how to do your job, but I think before we commence, you should pat me down, check if I brought any weapons”, you said as you walked around him and then towards a wall that separating the living room from his bedroom. Just the right direction to be heading. “And I’d be very thoroughly, word on the street is, I can be very sneaky”, you told him with a smooth voice and a wink.

His eyes fixated on you as he came slowly closer. “I’d start at the feet and work my way up…slowly”, you suggested and licked your lips. With a dirty little smirk he bent down and started to pat up your left leg over the fabric of your hold-up stockings. Your breath quickened a little bit the further he went up. As he came to the hem of your trench coat, he only stopped for a split second then moved on up. As he discovered that you weren’t wearing much more than some lace lingerie, he shot you a look which you could only interpret as interested.

As he came up face to face with you again he had that kind of dirty grin on his face that looked so promising and made you shiver a little bit. You felt his hands untying the rope of your coat but his eyes held your stare. When he opened the trench coat, you softly moaned at the cold air that hit your heated skin. You felt how his hands slipped off the heavy fabric over your shoulders and the next second it hit the floor.

“Looks like you’re clean”, he mumbled with a look down at your now half naked body. “If you say so, detective”, you purred. From his reaction, you could see that he liked the way you said his rank. “Do you want to confess?”, he asked with a low voice. “Just like that? I don’t think so, detective”, your voice was stronger than you thought it would be.

“Ok, there’s only two ways this is gonna go down. There’s the easy way…and there’s the hard way”, he went all hardcore detective on you, but you liked to rattle him a bit. “I like it hard, detective”, you leaned over and whispered at his ear. Now it was his turn to bite down on his lip. “Turn around, hands on the wall”, he commanded. You followed suit and had to admit his demanding tone turned you on.

You felt him close behind you as he ran his fingers up your arms, over your shoulders, down your sides until they rested on your hips. You closed your eyes at his touch and a little sigh vanished from your lips. His fingers travelled over to your belly and up to cup your breasts. Your nipples were hard and rubbed against the lacy fabric of your bra.

Simultaneously he pulled down both cups of your bra and covered your breast with his hands. You moaned out loud as his fingers pinched your nipples. “You wanna tell me now what you did?”, he asked again and you felt his hot breath at your ear. You had goose-bumps all over your body. “N-no”, you stuttered since it was hard to think with your nipples between his fingers. “Oh really?”, he asked with a cocky smile. “Then maybe this will get you to talk”, his right hand went inside your panties, right to your wet center. With slow circular movements, he started to rub your clit.

“Oh god, Danny”, you moaned out loud and your head fell back on his shoulder. His fingers stopped and his other hand came up to lightly grab you at your throat to keep your head in position. “That’s detective Williams for you, babe”, he mumbled at your ear and sucked on the skin just beneath your ear which made you close your eyes. “Understood?”, he asked. You had to swallow hard before you were able to speak. “Yes…detective Williams”, you complied and felt his fingers moving again.

Your breath quickened with his fingers. You felt your orgasm building in your stomach, a heat travelling all over your body.

He slipped two fingers inside you which made you scream out. “Oh god”, you backed your hips against his hand. Your ass pressed against his pelvis and you could feel his actions had an effect on the both of you. The hand on your throat moved down to your breast and he held it with a tight grip as his fingers moved in and out of your slippery center.

You felt your orgasm rushing closer and closer with a high speed. It only took you a few more strokes of his fingers and him pinching your nipple again to send you over the edge. “Oh fuck”, you pressed out as you saw stars in front of your eyes, your head still resting on his shoulder. “And now? Do you have something to say to me?”, Danny sounded almost as breathless as you were.

“I confess, I confess”, you whimpered. “I did it”, you added breathlessly. “And what did you do, babe?”, he asked with a cheeky tone at your ear. “I got you hard”, you confessed and grinded your ass against his front. You felt him smiling against your skin.

“I need to take you in now for…compromising a cop”, his voice sounded raspy. You turned around to face him. His blue eyes captured yours and you licked your lips in anticipation. “Perhaps we can cut a deal, detective”, you suggested and ran your finger down his chest over his abs and rested just above the waistband of his pants. He was still wearing all of his clothes. That needed to change.

“What are you thinking about?”, he asked and sounded breathless. “I’m sure I can give you a hand at something”, you smirked and let your fingers travel further down until you were cupping his manhood. “I think you can come up with something better than a hand”, he replied with a devilish grin. Instead of an answer, you slowly pushed him backwards with your hands on his hips until his ass hit the back of the couch.

With a promising smile, you slid down into a squatting position and unzipped his pants. You pulled them down together with his briefs. His member was hard and ready, just waiting for you. You licked your lips as you wrapped your fingers around him. You started by projecting little kisses around his tip. You let your tongue slip out to lick from the base all the way up which made him inhale loudly. He quickly took his shirt off and tossed it aside, his eyes never left you out of sight. Danny licked his lips as you licked yours.

You lowered your head and took him almost all the way in. “Good god!”, he hissed, his hands got a good grip on the backrest of the couch. You backed up slowly, playing with your tongue all around him, circling his tip.

You started sucking on his cock, slowly at first, taking him deeper every time your head went down until he hit the back of your throat. You felt his fingers in your hair, holding them up in a ponytail so he was able to watch how his member disappeared in your mouth.

His grip got tighter as you sped up and soon you felt how he spurted his load down your throat. It made you cough a little and brought a few tears to your eyes, but you had to chuckle a little as you looked up and saw his flushed, sweaty face. He pulled you up to your feet again and you wiped the tears out of the corner of your eyes, hoped you hadn’t ruined your make-up too much.

“Does that mean you’re cutting me a deal?”, you asked innocently and softly stroke is sides. “Okay, alright, here’s your deal”, he gave in, his voice sounded a little breathless and his hands began to caress your sides too. “Instead of going to jail, you can fuck me wherever you want in this hotel room”, he added with a dirty grin and big gestures with his hands.

You took a step back from him to step out of your high heels. “I can choose…”, you repeated interested and took a look around his hotel room as to figure out where you wanted to have sex with Danny next. Meanwhile you slowly took off your hold-up stockings. Danny watched every of your movements with a defeated grin. Who knew you could be such a flirt?

While you took a few steps into the living room, taking a lap around the couch Danny was still leaning againt, now fully naked, you took off your bra and let it fall to the floor in the middle of the room. You came back around, but instead of returning to Danny, you walked towards the open door that led into the bedroom. You stopped in the doorframe and took a look at the comfortable looking bed.

“Why not start with a classic?”, you said over your shoulder and shot him a flirty wink. Then you bent down to pull your soaked panties off. You stepped out of the lingerie and walked towards the bed. “Are you coming?”, you asked with a look over your shoulder just to find Danny walking towards you with a fast pace and a big smile on his face. He grabbed you by the hips and almost threw you on the bed which made you squeal and laugh out loud.

He followed suit and the next second he was on top of you. Your laughter kind of got stuck in your throat as you stared into his intense blue eyes. He lowered his head to find your lips with his and after a few seconds you realized that this was the first time you were kissing Danny. And it was unbelievably good.  
You moaned as his tongue entered your mouth. Intuitively you pressed yourself against him to feel him all over your body. And you also clearly felt that he was ready for round two.

By the end of the weekend, you had done it with Danny on every possible surface in this hotel room at least once, including the shower and the coffee table in the living room.

 

Steve walked down the hallway of Danny’s hotel with long, fast steps. He was worried about his best friend. All weekend long he was trying to get ahold of him, but he wouldn’t answer his phone. He knew it wasn’t his weekend with Grace and he didn’t have a girlfriend at the moment that would take up his time, so naturally Steve was expecting the worst.

He arrived at his partner’s hotel room and knocked on the door. “Danny! It’s me Steve, open up!”, he yelled but no answer. “Come on, buddy. I know you’re here. I saw your car downstairs”, he kept yelling. Still no answer.

Suddenly he heard something shattering inside the hotel room. Steve was immediately on high alert, reaching for his gun. “Danny? Danny!”, he called for his friend. “That’s it, I’m coming in!”, he yelled a second later and kicked in the door. He took a quick look around the living room which was a mess. He heard sounds from the bedroom and quickly opened the door.

Only to find Danny on the bed and a naked you on top of him. You looked up in shook since someone had just busted into the room with a gun pointed at your face. The next second you quickly grabbed the sheet to cover your naked body and rolled off Danny.

Steve McGarrett looked just as shocked as you were. “Whoa, hey, I didn’t…hey buddy, cover up”, he pointed at his friend who quickly grabbed a pillow from close by.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!”, Danny yelled at him. “Are you nuts? Did you seriously just bust into my bedroom, all navy seal like…like…you’re a lunatic, Steve!”, Danny got angry, wildly gesturing with the hand that was not holding down the pillow on his manhood. “You didn’t answer your phone, I got worried”, Steve defended himself loudly. “So your only logical reaction is to storm into my hotel room and point a gun at my face, huh?”, Danny raged on. “Sorry, I, ugh, didn’t you guys hear me knock?”, Steve asked and pointed behind him. “Ehm, no. We were a bit busy”, Danny pointed to you and him.

It seemed like only now the two men remembered that you were sitting there, basically naked, loosely wrapped in a bed sheet.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Commander McGarrett”, you said while still a bit shocked from someone walking in on you two…with a gun. “You too, Ms….ugh…”, he clearly had forgotten your name. Also the situation was a bit distracting as well.

“Y/L/N”, you reminded him. “But you’ve already seen my boobs, so please just call me Y/N”, you extended your free hand and shook his, the other one was holding up the sheet. “Steve, hi”, he said and presented you with a greeting smile. “Are we done with this whole greeting stuff, huh?”, Danny asked in the round, an annoyed look on his face.

“Ugh, I guess I better be going since everything seems fine”, Steve suggested pointing towards the door again. “That would be the great, thanks”, Danny said sarcastically. Just as Steve was about to head out, his phone rang.

“McGarrett?”, he answered and kept standing in Danny’s bedroom, which he noticed with an annoyed huff and rolling eyes. “Yes, sir, we’re on our way”, Steve ended the call and turned back around to face you two.

“Put some pants on, buddy, we got work to do”, he said to Danny. All the three of you looked at each other, no one was moving. “I wait outside”, Steve finally realized after a moment of awkward silence. “It was nice to meet you again, Y/N”, he said and shook your hand again. “You too, Steve”, you said as you grabbed his hand. “Okay, okay, enough of that”, Danny said and pulled Steve’s hand from yours. “Go, I’ll be out in a minute”, he commanded Steve and the navy seal finally left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go”, Danny looked at you with puppy eyes. “That’s okay, I’ve got some work at home myself”, you said and gave him a deep kiss. “I’ll call you”, he said and got out of bed to put some clothes on. “That’s what they always say”, you playfully pout, but giggled just a second later. Danny took care of his hair with a few skilled strokes of his fingers and was good to go. You were still sitting wrapped up in that bed sheet. Danny gave you a questioning look why you didn’t get dressed yourself.

“All my stuff is outside”, you whisper and point towards the living room where Steve was waiting. “Oh, okay”, Danny nodded. “Alright, we go and you can get your clothes, okay?”, he suggested. You nod with a smile. “Alright, gotta go…although I don’t want to”, he came over to the bed to get himself a goodbye kiss.  
He walked out and forgot to fully close the door, so you could hear them talking. 

“Alright Steve, let’s move”, you heard Danny as he grabbed his keys from the counter. “Wait, is that all she came with…”, Steve asked and you could only imagine he had already discovered your underwear and the trench coat. “I said let’s go, Steve. Get moving, buddy”, you hear Danny’s response and suppressed a giggle behind your hand. “What the hell did you do to my door?”, Danny asked as he saw the hotel room door Steve had kicked in earlier. The rest of the conversation got lost in the hallway as they left.

Only when you heard no voices anymore, you dared to go outside to gather your little set of clothing and took it to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Before you left, you picked up the pieces of the lamp you had kicked off the night stand just a second before Steve had busted in.

When you got to the hotel room door, you took a look back at the hotel room and sighed. This room was filled with good memories now. You asked yourself if there was any chance to reenact this weekend later in time or if this had been a one-time thing for the both of you. You would have to wait and see if Danny would actually call you after he had finished his case. You could only hope.


End file.
